


【DV】二战AU—黎明何时来（后章）

by shuigenwoshu



Series: 【DV】二战AU—黎明何时来 [2]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:20:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 22,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29154951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shuigenwoshu/pseuds/shuigenwoshu
Summary: 这个后番，如果我烂尾，我就直接改写高堡奇人！哥high高了去异次元，党卫军赢了的世界观苏德瓜分美国，建了一堵墙，一半一半
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Series: 【DV】二战AU—黎明何时来 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2140125
Comments: 45
Kudos: 9





	1. 非同寻常的决定

引子

维吉尔回道，我们没有那么多时间

**1943年10月22号，星期五**

卡尔斯带来3个消息，一个有关艾萨克，一个有关姬莉叶，还有一个是关于维吉尔的。

当金发男人推开地下室大门时，但丁正专心看蕾蒂发电报。他听到声音，在意识发出指令前，身体已遵循本能迅速抬手瞄准，食指压上扳机。随后，吊灯一闪，是熟悉的微笑，这才松气放下。但刚刚紧张之中，不小心使用了受伤未愈的右臂，扯动伤口。由于缺少吗啡麻痹，这种刺痛感格外清晰。

“呲，”他不由得咧嘴倒抽一声，“嘿，情况怎样？”

“但丁，”卡尔斯收起笑容，表情阴沉，“我需要和你谈谈，私下。”

他们两个离开木屋走向树林，树梢遮挡了斜阳，只剩天边被染成紫色、深橘和浅金的薄云。凉风从林间飘出，卡尔斯竖起衣领，跺跺脚，在一颗大树下停住。但丁从大衣内侧掏出香烟盒抽了一根递给对方，金发男人挑眉看了眼，勾动嘴角笑着摇头。

“蓝色万宝路，女士香烟，但丁，真的吗？”

“你屁话好多，这烟味道不错，爱抽不抽。现在还想着特浓？自己想办法去！”说着就要佯装收回。

卡尔斯连忙拦住，“别，我懂，物资短缺，我现在只要每天能闻下烟味就知足了。不过，但丁，你又不抽，这包不如直接给我，只拿一根，多不好？”

但丁仗着身高优势打掉对方不规矩的左手，调笑的说，“我是不抽，可我爱闻烟味，有助于提神，不行吗？”

“你可真是个混蛋，这烟淡的要命，你能闻着个屁啊，还不如给我抽了价值更大！”

“这你就不知道了，我鼻子特别灵敏，小时候就有人总说我像狗。况且，这是我的烟，你管我怎么用？！”他用手肘挡着对方把蓝色香烟塞回原处，“说正事，让你打听的消息呢？”

卡尔斯顿时停下动作，低头拨动烟嘴沉默片刻后，才轻声说道，“艾萨克死了。”

但丁心头猛地一紧，虽然这个结果早已料到，可他还是控制不住呼吸急促。慢慢喘气，往后退了两步，倒靠在大树上，失神的望向房前飘荡的白色床单。

“人呢？”他不愿提那个词，似乎只要固执的不承认，大脑就会自动构想出另种可能，那个一边抱怨咖啡难喝，一边坚持每周二在面包店斜对面的咖啡厅里点卡布奇诺的金发壮汉，只是单纯去了远方，并没有离开。这种不真实的错觉甚至让他浅浅期待，或许未来，某天，对方又会双手提满面包片和腊香肠，腋下夹着伏特加，大摇大摆出现在自己眼前，叫一声“嘿哥们儿，我回来了”。

因为艾萨克被抓得突然且意外，就在他常去的咖啡厅，刚进门便被几个埋伏已久的盖世太保按倒在地，连反抗的机会都没有，直接弄晕带走。

“听说进了焚尸炉，”卡尔斯打了几次终于将烟点上，吐出一团薄雾，“不能再这样了，这样不仅害了自己，也会给周围的人带来危险。应该庆幸，艾萨克只是在路对面的咖啡店，所以卖面包的女孩应该没事。”

但丁闻着烟味想，你说得对，不该让自己的行为产生固定模式，不该和自己想见的人发生联系，不该让感情冲垮理智，为满足私欲而置对方、自己、还有战友的性命于不顾。可问题是，忍不住。

就像尼禄总忍不住偷偷溜出，和自己总找借口去公园一样。他每次等维吉尔离开，再小心翼翼乔装成流浪汉，坐在相同位置，看着相同方向，思考维吉尔到底在看什么，想什么，似乎体会对方经历的一切，就能拉近彼此距离，但事实证明这只是个可笑的误区。

“那个女孩和你哥哥后天下午4点左右从3局监狱拉往郊区集中营，8点半，那里会发出一辆装满囚犯的火车，沿途停靠3个集中营，最远一个在魏玛。现在还不确定他们是否被纳入转移名单，但如果他们是，那我们就很有可能再也找不到他们了。”

但丁双手插袋没有回应，一心一意用脚尖研磨树边杂草。

卡尔斯抽得很快，也很干净，直到星火烧掉最后一节烟丝才恋恋不舍将烟头丢掉，用鞋踩灭，“但丁，你想怎么办？这事儿除了你我谁都没说。”

他支起身，在对方不解的注视下，弯腰把白色滤嘴拾起，又面无表情塞回给卡尔斯，“既然你说了，我就不能不去。”

“是吗？”卡尔斯看起来对自己的答复并不意外，抖抖唇边胡须，将干瘪烟头放入口袋，接着拿出一本表面印有纳粹暗纹的蓝色小册子递给但丁，“这是通行证，或许会用到，小心点，这次时间充足，认真计划，千万不要跟上次一样。”

但丁捏着表皮快速翻阅，但在遇到盖有公章的那页时，却猛然停住，举起来，透过树间微光仔细观察。

“怎么了？”

“没什么，”他又摸了一遍封皮和纸质，用漫不经心的口气感叹，“做得可真像，简直跟真的一模一样。”

卡尔斯愣了下，立刻皱眉换上一副“你这是几个意思”的表情，“废话，这是我专门找人仿的，能不像吗？那家伙以前可是造假币的！爱要不要！拿来！”

“要要要，”他手指利索，迅速将蓝色小本藏入口袋。

“屁话多！就不该这么便宜你，用烟换！”卡尔斯开始不依不饶作势要抢。

“下次，”他亲热的搂住对方肩膀，又讨好似的拍了拍，“下次一定。”


	2. 非常之谋的计划

**1943年10月22号，星期五**

当但丁告诉小队自己计划劫狱时，他以为提出反对意见的会是摩迪丝。毕竟在上次行动中他的亲哥哥巴鲁在撤退时不幸左腿中弹，仅靠蕾蒂从哨岗偷出的简单器材根本无法取净深嵌肌肉的破碎弹片，这导致受伤面积不断扩大。同时缺少盘尼西林等抗生素的有效抑制，部分伤口也已出现感染现象，总体情况不容乐观。

可摩迪丝什么都没说，连表情都像定格似的一动不动。对方双手抱臂盯着桌上摊开的图纸，目光直勾勾的瞄准监狱结构示意图，仿佛在做某种打算。老实说，卡尔斯提供的这张图只能勉强称之为示意图，里面信息含量不大，仅是简单标出哨岗位置和其他几个外围建筑。

但对自己的计划来说，这些足够，因为营救小组不需要直接潜入，他们可以换种方式“光明正大”接走囚犯。

“监狱在这里，他们的车从这里出发，中途无论选择哪条路，都必须经过这个地方。因此我们可以在这里，制造一起交通事故把他们拦下，”但丁用红色马克笔在圣保罗大道插入莱茵河西街的交叉口画了几道，“然后我们自己的车从这里出发，”他点了点东南角的一条不知名小巷，“伪装成对方车辆，去监狱把人弄走。”

“这是卡尔斯给我的通行证，”但丁把蓝色小本递给摩迪斯。

对方拿在手里翻了翻，发现照片处是一片空白，随后抬头看了但丁一眼。

他笑着解释道，“我就算是染发，这模样也很容易引起怀疑，所以最好的办法是你出头，我给你当司机或者副官。”

“说起这个，”蕾蒂突然放下高跷的双腿从椅上站起，由阴影慢慢走进晃动的灯光中，“衣服怎么办？还有撤退的路线怎么办？这个计划成功实施的前提是不发一枪的情况，既要保证对方车辆被困，又要保证救援小组有充足时间将人带走。所以但丁，你确定你认真考虑过了？”

他看着对方充满质疑的脸色，明白蕾蒂对这个想法的犹豫，可无论如何，即使只有理论上的可能，但丁也要表现出十分的把握，“我知道，就市区繁杂多变的环境来说，确实不利于这项行动。一旦开枪，我们就可能被当场歼灭。所以，”他望向一直低头靠在墙上默不作声的尼禄说道，“在对方车辆出现的瞬间，我们的车就必须以最快的速度、最准的角度，撞上去。原本，开车工作是由巴鲁完成，但他现在动不了。万幸的是，我们还有一位精于开车的伙伴。”

尼禄依旧一言不发。

但当所有的视线都集中在这个白发男孩身上时，对方却忽然行动，一个箭步冲至但丁面前，距离近到两人几乎鼻尖相贴。

“你告诉大家，你处心积虑准备救谁？”鼻孔里呼哧呼哧窜出的热气喷到脸上。

他保持不动，略微低头，冷静的凝视小孩因愤怒而瞪大的双眼，蓝绿瞳孔中映出一个陌生的影子。

“姬莉叶，”顿了顿，又补充道，“和维吉尔。”

尼禄冷笑两声，退了半步，“你刚刚说制造车祸，好，我没问题，你说乔装成党卫军，可以，我也没问题。我现在唯一的一个问题，就是为什么，我们，要救，那混蛋！”小孩咬着牙努力降下最后一句的音量。

为什么？但丁注意到对方藏在夹克口袋里攥紧并不停颤抖的双手，仔细思考这个问题。

因为他是我哥哥？

可这个理由似乎不够充分，毕竟维吉尔作为一个哥哥来说，太差劲，差劲到自己年幼的弟弟差点饿死他都不知道，或者说，干脆不在意的程度。

战争过后，经济萧条，财政减少，因此孤儿院只提供两种食物，土豆和红薯。

其中又以红薯居多，因为红薯比土豆便宜，也更易产生饱腹感。可红薯有红薯的问题，比如红薯吃多了，容易胃酸。没有体会过饥饿加胃酸的人是无法理解那种整晚整晚睡不着，似乎整个胃袋都如泄气的皮球，反推胃液往上涌，在食道连结咽喉处又被固执吞回，结果粘液夹着食物堆积在胸口，仿佛要在那里烧出个洞来。张张嘴，连嗓子里都弥漫着一股辛辣，吐又吐不出的难受。

土豆，就不会有这种顾虑，所以但丁通常会趁维吉尔不注意，快速掉包。两种食物，煮烂了弄成糊，看起来都一个样。况且在后厨大妈随心所欲的“烹饪”下，尝起来，也都一个味儿。而他灵巧的“偷梁换柱”也是那时练成的，在维吉尔专注于书时，但丁会把自己先吃完的红薯泥盘子和维吉尔剩下的红薯泥盘子偷偷交换，然后得意的看哥哥在不知不觉中吃下双份土豆泥。

当然，这也是促成但丁捡果子的主要原因，他需要点额外“刺激”，把这该死的胃酸给压回去。

又想了想，的确，理由不算好，可它真实！

“因为维吉尔是我哥哥。”

但问题是如此真实的理由尼禄并不买账，小孩哼哼着讽刺道，“他是你哥哥，可你是他弟弟吗？”

但丁听了顿时有点不太高兴，他和维吉尔的事，还轮不到一个半大的孩子在这里喋喋不休，“够了，如果你不满意，这次任务可以不参加，开车我们只需要妮....”

“我觉得，”摩迪丝抢在蕾蒂之前开口打断，但因为太久不说话声音有些沙哑，“救一个是救，救两个也是救，如果我哥哥被抓，我想我也会努力营救。”

“是吗？”尼禄把怒火撒向他人，小孩盯着对方苍白消瘦的面孔，挑衅问道，“哪怕对方是一个该死的人渣？”

摩迪丝不假思索的点点头，“对，然后我要亲手制裁他。”


	3. 非同儿戏的行动

**1943年10月23号，星期六**

蕾蒂上半身穿着毛领飞行夹克，下半身是宽腿马裤和高筒马靴，一头漆黑短发，如果不是胸前过于明显的鼓起，远远望去咋一看像个清秀男孩。而旁边真正的大男孩尼禄正推着自行车一脸不耐，指尖从破手套里露出来，心不在焉的抠弄车把上开胶的黑皮。随后，不知蕾蒂说了什么，引起对方激烈反弹，小孩先是气呼呼的甩过头又不服气的小声嘟囔，接着一脚踢飞枯草中安静的碎石块。

石子飞出几米正巧砸上但丁的长靴，尼禄惊讶的抬头，这时他才看清对方伪装。浅灰色鸭舌帽将银白寸发盖的严严实实，原本光滑下巴此时却多出一团浅金，泥点斑驳的卡其长裤外加肥大不合身的旧皮外套，给人一种乱蓬蓬刚从农田干活归来的完美错觉。

在最初的震惊过后，小孩反应迅速，立刻换回原先的愤怒表情，甚至凭空又多出一分气恼和厌恶。但丁大概猜出了他们的谈话内容，他把咬了一半的苹果塞进口袋，步伐矫健的往这边移动。

尼禄突然紧张起来，飞快的大声吼道，“行行行，我知道了！我会注意，再见！”说完便翻身上车，双脚一蹬，朝林间小道一路蹿去。

蕾蒂转身挑眉，他给了对方一个无辜且灿烂的微笑，将敞开的军装挨齐扣好，并伸直手臂转了一圈。

黑发女人不出所料翻了个白眼，双手叉腰满脸无奈的说，“就知道是你，除了你，没人能把尼禄吓成这样。”

“你确定他是被我吓得？”但丁拉长脖子张望着逐渐模糊的背影，“你瞧见他的表情没，恨不得弄死我！”

“他不想弄死你，他只想弄死维吉尔，”对方摇了摇手上钥匙示意但丁跟上，两人一前一后往仓库走去，那里，一堆干草垛后藏着辆崭新的黑色宝马。

“那就是想弄死我，一样的，”他把冰凉铁锁立起，侧过锁头对准蕾蒂。但等了半天对方却迟迟没有动作，不解的偏头望去，竟发现黑发女人咬紧嘴唇瞪着自己，异色双瞳被隐藏在长睫毛下，分辨不出对方到底在纠结什么，但神情分明是一副欲言又止的样子。

“如果你想唠叨要不要救维吉尔，省省吧，我是不会改变主意的，”但丁伸出手准备拿过钥匙，“而且我也说了，如果维吉尔配合，那对我们接下来的计划非常有利。”

“我不是指这个！”蕾蒂猛地抽回去，将手别在腰后，“我担心的是你的判断力！”

“我的判断力怎么了？”他执着的去够钥匙，却被对方用力拍开，顿时心情有点烦躁。

自打昨天自己提出计划起，每个人，明里暗里都在讨论，不是计划本身的合理性，而是他和维吉尔。连妮可，都被但丁亲自抓到躲在厨房缠着戈尔多斯坦太太（对方的祖母）好奇追问当年孤儿院的故事。

“你自己听听你的口气，那个冷静沉着，无论发生什么都不喜形于色，讲起话来就像证人面对法官一样淡定的人去哪了？你这样，我都怀疑你不是靠脑子判断！说实话，但丁，我是做好了死的准备，可我不打算就这么死的不明不白！”

“别说丧气话，”他厉声喝断，“我说了，相信我，我救维吉尔不仅仅因为他是我哥哥，这是为了下一步的计划....”

“是的，下一步的计划，可问题是这个所谓的计划只有你一人知道，大家的感受你明白吗？”蕾蒂忽然上前一步，仰起头，一红一蓝的双眸中闪烁着忧虑、愤慨以及深深的困惑。短发女人抽动鼻尖，用一种遭受亲人背叛伤心欲绝的难过语调狠狠说道，“如果真有这么一个计划，你为什么连我也不肯如实相告？”

他拽着铁索和对方互视几秒，然后负气丢下，“咣当”一声靠在门上，“蕾蒂，我不怀疑你，但你就像一张白纸，轻而易举就能读懂。”

“你什么意思？”

“我可以告诉你我不说的理由，因为我怀疑我们中有叛徒。”

“什么？！”

他连忙拉住对方，低声说道，“安静点。”

“不，我，我，等一下，”蕾蒂瞪大眼睛，张大嘴巴，舌头在里转了又转，最终才结结巴巴问出一句，“谁？”

“我不知道。”

“那你怎么....”

“我说了我只是怀疑。”

“为什么？”

“你仔细回忆一下，自2个月前我们几人失联后再次相聚，接下来的行动都进行得极为不顺，从电台被查到打劫运输车，对，我们是成功弄走一批，但最重要的青霉素、吗啡还有酒精，却在另外一辆本该出现却没有出现的车上。如果这些都可以理解为巧合或计划不周，那艾萨克的被捕和姬莉叶....”

提起姬莉叶，但丁瞄到蕾蒂动动嘴角似乎想说什么，但犹豫片刻又咽了回去。于是他继续说道，“包括姬莉叶的营救，给我的感觉也非常奇怪，如果不是维吉尔突然出现，按计划我们应该过了关卡再实施行动，可照你的描述，党卫军出现非常迅速，时间之短似乎早在前方待命....”

“好了，我懂了，”蕾蒂低下头，双手插入口袋又快速拿出，用指甲拨动钥匙。但丁看出对方很难接受自己朝夕相处7年的同伴中竟有间谍，但一次又一次格外蹊跷的偶然事件又不得不使人合理生疑。

“那这次行动就是一个陷阱，”对方的声音有点颤抖。

“不，我觉得不是，”他突然涌出一股闻烟的欲望，摸了下口袋，却发现里面只有半个苹果，这才记起自己的万宝路给卡尔斯换成了军装，“因为他们不知道我们下次换的电台密码，而密码更改时间是27号，如果我在这之前死了或者被捕，计划依然继续，上面将重新布置一批队员....”

“所以他们需要安排一个人接近你，知道计划，然后确保计划能够实施，再.....”蕾蒂没有说完。

两人沉默的站在门口，寒风刮动铁门咚咚作响，可刺耳的呼啸也赶不走空气里令人绝望的压抑，但丁更想闻烟了。

“所以维吉尔....”

“我需要他，和他需要我一样。”

蕾蒂也学但丁背靠铁门，和自己胳膊贴着胳膊，“关于姬莉叶，有件事，你需要知道......”


	4. 非同小可的信号

**1943年10月24号，星期日**

但丁右手扶着方向盘，左手搭上下降的车窗，看着车门外忧心忡忡的蕾蒂说道，“别担心，我的伤没问题....”

“我不是，”对方突然提高声音，但又在自己的暗示下愤愤咽回。踌躇不定的黑发女人在犹豫片刻后最终还是选择攀上车窗，抓住但丁左手，郑重其事一字一句的嘱托，“你一定要小心，我在这里等你们回来。”

对方突如其来流露的少女柔情与平时大大咧咧挥舞手枪追赶但丁的悍女形象瞬间重合，让他不由得大笑起来，“哈哈哈，知道啦知道啦....”

“你还笑！”恼羞成怒的蕾蒂红着脸冲但丁肩头狠狠来了一拳，“我这么担心你，你还笑！”

他装模做样的挤挤眼，嘴里同时发出吸溜吸溜的哀嚎，这顽皮滑稽的表情又把对方逗得咯咯直笑。蕾蒂抬起手做出捂嘴的姿势，但胳膊却稍稍往上升了半寸，拇指飞快擦过眼角。

但丁看到了，可他转过头盯着远处与奶奶拥抱告别的妮可，慢慢说道，“蕾蒂，你听我说，沿林中小路往北走遇到第一颗冬青，就是那种会长红色果子的大树，然后右拐朝正东方向走50步，你会看到一堆落叶，最上层我放了根分叉的白桦树枝，那下面就埋着电台。”

“我知道。”

“还有，如果我们不能在6：30回来，你和戈尔多斯坦太太不要迟疑，立刻离开，然后把门外床单换成红色，亮起书房大灯。”

“我明白。”

“假如，”他转回来，轻轻捏住蕾蒂的手。对方一动不动紧闭嘴唇，目光朝下直直瞪着但丁衣袖处出露的手表。

“假如，”他再次强调，“他们比我们更早出现，你就想办法找机会将门外床单收掉。还有，这是两粒氰化钾，”但丁试图不露声色的塞入胶囊，可蕾蒂却固执的用掌心推回。他叹口气反手一扣，不容挣扎，帮对方握好，“在没有遇到酷刑前，每个人都以为自己很坚强，但其实很多人都撑不下去，屈服只是时间问题。你知道的太多，所以....”

“我理解，我....”蕾蒂张开嘴，可后半句还没来得及说出就被另一侧突然开门的摩迪丝生生打断。

对方头戴军帽身披大衣趾高气扬的坐上驾驶室后排，木着脸冷冷说道，“如果你们两人的情话说完，那就走吧，妮可已经开着卡车出发了。”

“闭嘴，混蛋。”

“尼禄和卡尔斯呢？”

“也准备好了，就在后面。”

“好，”但丁晃动车内后视镜，照过摩迪丝冷漠阴郁的双眼，再切入后窗玻璃外隐约可见的绿色“桶车”（德国VW82保时捷），然后高喊一声，“出发！”

“祝你们好运！”这是黑发女人对但丁说的最后一句话。

他们确实拥有了“好运”，计划顺利进行。妮可在十字路口故意使卡车侧翻，不仅将草垛成功倾倒在路中，而且导致对方车辆连环相撞，看样子一时半会儿动不了。愤怒的党卫军叫喊着下车在四散人群里寻找肇事司机，为首的那位甚至举枪示警，结果反而使现场更加狼藉。而机智的女孩早在卡车漂移时就已勇敢跳下，滚了几圈飞快站起，拖着跌伤的右腿混入人流，完美撤离。

但丁他们发动汽车，趁着混乱从小路开出。

但在监狱“接人”时，却遇到了意料之外的麻烦。

由于未经通知单独提人，所以按照规定，摩迪丝本人需持证件到移交部门登记备注。但黑发男人却骄傲的站在大楼门前，口气强硬的埋怨接待士官效率低下、不知变通，“你们是怎么回事？什么叫做没接到通知？这是3局局长的直达命令，文件你们也看了，还不放人，这是在怀疑谁？”摩迪丝在模仿党卫军高官粗暴且不耐的表情确有一套，两侧卫兵竟被唬得一愣一愣，可主管下士却固执己见，坚持非去不可。

眼看双方僵持不下，时间一分一秒快速流失，但丁连忙推开车门小跑过去，装作向长官汇报工作的样子凑在摩迪丝肩头小声说道，“快点，我们时间不多。”

“行吧，真麻烦，”黑发男人皱了皱眉，甩开大衣，勉为其难的对士官命令，“那就请您带路吧。”

接着，但丁又拐回去敲敲车窗，可蹦下车厢的却是右侧尼禄。他不禁愣了几秒，附身用口型无声的质问卡尔斯，对方躲在车里撇嘴摇头并做了个留下的手势。但丁心里瞬间别扭的拐了个弯，像遇到颠簸崎岖的路面咯噔一声。他一方面懊恼卡尔斯的不按计划，另一方面又担心等会儿进去，小孩见到某些与预期不符的状况，情绪失控，行动失败。可事已至此，那边士兵已投来困惑的目光，自己此刻也没有第二种选择，于是只能带上尼禄硬着头皮跟对方向牢房走去。

然后他看到了维吉尔，也看到了姬莉叶。

姬莉叶的状态比预想中要好，棕发女孩双手抱肩蜷缩在牢房阴暗潮湿的角落，犹如一只担惊受怕的兔子，士兵稍有行动就瑟瑟发抖，拒绝触碰。除此之外，仅从外表，但丁判断对方应该没有承受其他额外折磨。这是不幸中的万幸，旁边尼禄似乎也这么认为，小孩紧绷的肩头陡然放松，就像匹诺曹顿时从僵硬的木偶变成灵活的人类。

相反，维吉尔的状态却很糟糕，糟糕到在但丁看见平躺于肮脏软垫上的苍白男人时，几乎认不出这就是几天前差点踢飞自己命根的凶狠哥哥。银发囚犯双眼无神直视上方，两手相握安静的堆在腹部，连腿都并得笔直，如果不是胸口微弱的起伏，但丁都怀疑那里躺着的只是具尸体。

他攥紧手指，将指甲用力戳向掌心，竭力控制自己跑过去的冲动。可嘴唇却一刻不停微微颤抖，舌头迷失方向，声音哑在胸口，连同一股无法形容的难受，通通沉向胃袋。这与当年的反酸一样痛苦，途径却正好相反。

“请确认0175号是你们要找的人吗？”

但丁听到了，可他无法回答，因为此刻自己所有的控制力都在身上，而注意力全在脚下。

这时，尼禄站了出来，用平稳的声音告诉对方，“是的，就是他，请帮我们把犯人移到车上。”


	5. 非昔是今的重逢

**[以眼还眼，以牙还牙（哥蛋超级震撼谢谢森森）](https://twitter.com/morin_hibiki/status/1358043337018646532?s=21) **

**1943年10月24号，星期日**

姬莉叶、尼禄和卡尔斯乘坐绿色“桶车”跟在宝马身后，但丁一边开车一边通过镜子偷瞄后排，摩迪斯和维吉尔肩并肩贴得很近。黑发男人仰头靠在座椅上闭目养神，但一只手却穿过腋下紧紧拽住被军大衣包裹的单薄囚服，那架势似乎是怕对方万一想不开中途跳车。尽管但丁觉得这个想法有点奇怪且不现实，基于维吉尔目前虚弱到连路都无法单独行走的状况，跳车恐怕是对方此刻脑海里盘算的最后一件事。

后视镜里深陷眼窝的蓝色“琉璃”眨了眨，随后警觉眯起，皲裂嘴唇抿成一线，脸颊消瘦得有点垮，可精神却比刚见面时好很多。但丁猜对方大概是认出自己，虽然他故意留了点胡茬并染成黑色，鼻子上还挂着副金框眼镜，但他们是双胞胎，即使时间把二人雕琢成不同形态，可相似依旧是难以掩盖的事实。

但丁忍不住冲维吉尔咧了下嘴，对方面无表情的转头，欣赏窗外风景。他耸耸肩告诉自己别在意，你在期待什么，一个久别重逢大大的拥抱吗？不太可能。于是，他打开车灯闪了两下示意靠右下路。

“怎么？情况有变？”卡尔斯见自己走过来，摇下车窗好奇的问道。

“对，你和姬莉叶坐那辆车，后备箱里有便装，和假的车牌号。你开车，然后去这个地方，”他从口袋里掏出一张纸条递给对方。

“莫格街23号？我们刚出城，又拐回去？”卡尔斯弹着纸条不解的反问。

“严格的说你还没过关卡，所以不算出城，妮可也那边。”

“我说，你那么放心小姑娘一个人.....”

“那我呢？”尼禄小心翼翼搀扶着姬莉叶一同下车。棕发女孩看起来依然神魂不定目光躲闪，双手环抱小孩胳膊不肯放松，头也埋得很低。

“你开这辆车和我一起去接蕾蒂她们。”

“换个人不行吗？”尼禄隔着军帽挠挠头发有点为难的看向胸前情绪激动的姬莉叶。棕发女孩在听到即将要与尼禄分开后，顿时紧张得直接搂住对方，躲在男孩怀里，一边摇动脑袋一边小声抽泣“不要不要”。

“不行，”但丁严厉拒绝，“尼禄，听命令。”

小孩瞪着自己，眼神里充满怨言和困惑，似乎是在质问自己的不通人情。他也毫不客气的回望对方，用目光表示这不是闹情绪开玩笑的时候，这是命令，服从指挥。

“好吧，”在短促对峙后，虽然不情愿，但尼禄还是沮丧的点点头，温柔捧起怀中女孩泪眼婆娑的脸庞，轻声安慰，“姬莉叶，听我说，你安全了，那些伤害你的人再也不会出现，我的朋友会替我照顾你，相信我就相信他们，”接着在对方额前印下一吻，又信誓旦旦补充道，“我会回来的，你放心，我保证。”说完，两人安静的搂抱在一起。

“你瞧，”卡尔斯趁这会儿功夫点了根烟叼嘴里，并用手肘捅了捅但丁，略带羡慕的说，“爱情，多好。”

“是啊，”万宝路淡淡的烟味飘进鼻腔，让自己也开始多愁善感起来，他深吸一口抬头透过树梢望向天边，太阳刚落，群星初显，“爱情，多好。”

可惜，这温情时刻再次被没眼色的摩迪斯冷漠打断，对方伸出头拍着车门催促道，“快一点，别磨叽了！”

但丁目送黑色宝马掉头离开，在尾灯消失于树影后才转身谨慎的对尼禄说，“你是目前我唯一能确认相信的人，所以有几件事你需要知道。”

“什么意思？什么叫唯一确认相信？我们不是去接蕾蒂吗？你为什么这么说？”

他一言不发径直走向绿车，从后备箱的角落里拖出一个用军背包，“这里面是我们仅剩的电台....”

“等等，电台没在老宅？”尼禄跑过来打开背包，露出里面的黑色钢皮和折叠天线，“我以为你让蕾蒂留下是看管电台，那为什么？”

“这个你不需要知道，你需要知道的是，这个电台会在26号中午12：00传来一份电报，暗号是‘啊朋友再见’，密钥是6367176，你在这里等我，现在是，”他低头看了眼手表，“6：16，我从这里穿过森林到老宅大概20分钟，你等我到8：00，如果我没出现，你就带着电台去西城老照相馆，找一个叫托尼奥的男人。黄棕色卷发，圆圆的脸，留有小胡子，不过你可别被他年轻的外表骗了，这家伙实际年龄31岁，是位经验丰富的游击队员。如果他问你是谁，你就告诉他‘我受托尼委托来取一张单人证件照’.....”

“等，等等，”尼禄一把抓住但丁胳膊，迫使自己对上快要冒火的蓝绿眼睛，“你，我是说，你为什么用这种口气告诉我这些事，到底发生什么了？”

“看不出你还挺关心我的嘛，”他故作轻松的拍上小孩肩膀。

却被对方愤怒的打开，“滚，我才不关心你！”话虽这么说可尼禄还是错过脸，瞅着电台充满担忧的问，“但丁，到底怎么回事，是不是，蕾蒂她们.....”

“我不清楚，所以我要去确认，这个电台无论如何不能在26号中午之前落入敌人手中，托尼奥会告诉你接下来该怎么做，但我恐怕你和姬莉叶又会分开一段时间。”

“他们没事吧？！”尼禄惊恐的瞪大眼睛。

“没事，”但丁企图用微笑增加谎言的说服力，“你放心，那个地点很安全，如果你不到处乱窜，我想姬莉叶应该没事。”

提起这个银发男孩顿时懊恼的低下头，抽回手插入口袋，别扭的道歉，“我知道，我不该违反规定，我只是，我就看过她一次，还是偶遇，还没认出，”结果声音却越来越小，“我明白，不会了。”

“你明白就好，”他把手枪在腰间别好，最后叮嘱道，“记住，等不到，也千万不要回去，直接到西城找托尼奥。尼禄，我相信你，不要让我失望。”


	6. 非异人任的后果

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我把不太常用的成语注释贴出来
> 
> 第五章“非昔是今的重复”，非昔是今：认为过去是错误的，现在是正确的
> 
> 这一章“非异人任的后果”，非异人任：表示某事应由自己负责

**1943年10月24号，星期日**

冬天的夜晚总是来得如此迅猛，太阳才落下没多久，苍白的微亮就换成阴沉黑幕，不过但丁有月光。明亮月牙就像一柄锐利弯刀反射出令人战栗的冷色，四周静悄悄的，偶尔有几声鸣叫，他踩着枯叶咯吱咯吱往既定目标走去，这条小路熟悉到闭着眼都能找到。

寂静有利于思考，尤其当你一人行走在树林里，被森林独有的芳香抚过，不安的心自然沉静。但丁看着面前呼出的白雾，开始在脑海中罗列有用信息。首先是这次行动，虽然后半段遭遇波折但总体顺畅，而且有点“格外”顺畅，或许是自己疑神疑鬼，可就是这种诡异的“好运”让他更加坚信劫狱是对方刻意为之，所以自己才愈发担心黑发战友的安危。

步伐越来越快，仿佛后面有人拿着皮鞭拼命抽打，把他像牲畜一样赶往老宅，可双腿却被愧疚自责沉沉拖住，宛如陷进泥潭寸步难行。如果有可能，他更愿自己去冒这个险，去承担一切后果，去接受事实的残酷。

可他没有第二选择，维吉尔是敌人精心策划设下的饵儿，蕾蒂成了但丁迫不得已挖出的坑儿。

假定内鬼存在，顺着思路往下推演。盖世太保原计划很可能是借第一次劫人将他们全歼，但谁料自己偶然发现轿车被逼停下然后急中生智临时变线，这才阴差阳错躲过一劫。接下来小队成员藏在老宅，但丁接到上级任务，他口头宣布新的行动方案，但详细目标具体内容均不清楚，包括他自己。休整期间，巴鲁因受伤被送往别处，其他人也由各种事务曾经外出，因此每个人理论上都有泄密的机会。

但对方在得知他们活动地点的前提下，却迟迟未有二次抓捕，这说明党卫军只知道计划存在而不确定计划何时、何地、以何种方式进行等各项环节，因此决定与其仓促抓捕致使但丁与上级失联，任务失败，盟军重新派出自己未掌握行踪的替补小队继续任务。倒不如先假意放行，最后再一网打尽，这样即使他们知道行动失败也没时间更改，长线钓鱼。

考虑到这种情况，但丁也做了个陷阱。很简单，如果敌人想要的是电台和解码人，那他就留下一个“假”的电台和解码人，在对方以为利用“鱼饵”将自己成功引开时，却不知自认狡猾的狐狸已闻着肉味把前蹄放入铁夹。

队里，负责与上级联系的人是蕾蒂和他，而知道密码的却只有但丁一个。

是的，他知道自己这么做有多卑鄙，可但丁不得不赌。赌极小的概率这一切都是自己的臆想，赌幸运女神佑护蕾蒂顺利逃脱，赌抓捕过程给自己营救维吉尔创造时间。但当他6：42气喘吁吁跑到树林尽头看见远处老宅前在月光下异常显眼的白色床单和屋内亮起的黄灯时，但丁开始诚心祈祷并努力说服，让自己相信蕾蒂已死的“事实”。

他徒手挖开自己亲埋的箱子，里面是两本空白护照、一叠现金、一封信和些许衣物，他甚至贴心的为对方准备了男装，可这些东西又纹丝不动原数奉还。他跪在阴冷潮湿的地面上，想哭，但该死、清醒且过分理智的大脑第一反应竟是阻止，你不该哭。因为这里距老宅不算太远，夜晚空旷，敌人还在，你不该哭。结果，犹豫过后的他即使想哭，也哭不出来，泪水像乌云密布下的大海在胸中咆哮，他的心仿佛一只渡船在灰色卷起如刀锋般凌冽的海浪里颠簸煎熬。明明痛彻肺腑，却哭不出来，无从发泄。

但丁攥着这封信如今更像是写给自己的信，感到无比讽刺、疲惫和悲伤。

_“给我亲爱的女孩：_  
_我知道此时此刻你特别想对着我的脸开两枪，但我求你不要浪费子弹，多替我祷告一会儿或者至少替我难过一会儿。对不起我骗了你，这是无奈之举，相信我，你始终是我最信任的人，不要怀疑。这里有护照和钱，潜伏，不要急，如果我没事，我一定会找到你，就像以前一样。但如果你不幸在广场看到，或者听说我以非常不帅气的姿势挂在那里，也请勇敢的哭一会儿吧，别忍着（我是认真的）。我很遗憾不能陪你走完接下来的路，但我一直都在，毕竟我可不是那么容易就被遗忘的人。正如有些话你不必说，而有些事我必须做。请充满信心坚持下去，黎明就在你一抬头的眼前。_  
_再见，我最亲爱的朋友_  
_这世上你最喜欢的男人留（别否认，我知道）”_

但丁在约定时间找到满脸焦急，用鞋尖不停翻动枯草皮的尼禄时，还未等自己开口，对方就张大嘴巴踉跄几步撞上车门，扑通一声蹲坐在地上，把头埋在双膝中间闷声闷气的吼，“别告诉我，我不想知道，我不想知道。”

比起感情外泄的男孩，他冷静得就像这辆熄火的吉普，曲膝盘腿挨着对方坐下。他沉默的呼气，尼禄沉默的哭泣。

“抽烟吗？”想了半天才蹦出一句。

“什么？”小孩不敢置信的转过头，拿手背使劲搓了把脸皮，恨不得擦掉所有表情，“你说什么？！你还有脸抽烟？！”这次换成愤怒的注视，“但丁，你老实告诉我到底怎么回事，这次你别想糊弄，我们是战友，我有资格知道发生什么！你有责任告诉我！”

他沉默的看星星，自己想了一路，孤立无援是他最大的困境。可如果我告诉他，就意味着我要给他一粒氰化钾，就意味着他要和我承担相同的罪孽，可他还有姬莉叶，而我口袋里正好放着两本护照，我可以.....

“但丁，你听到没有？！”衣领被人用力扯住，身体被迫扭转，“我是认真的！不要再把我当小孩子了！你第一次问我想好没有，我说想好了，那时我已经决定，不想忍受，不愿苟活，我不怕死，所以，”尼禄再次低头，抽动双肩，声音由怨愤的呐喊转为低沉的嘶吼，“求你告诉我，我再也受不了，一个个朋友消失，你不知道.....”

他听到水滴打上衣物的声音，拉住自己的手也慢慢松开。但丁抖了下肩，其实他很想跟尼禄确认，问问对方如果知道这个计划注定失败，还会不会如此执着要去牺牲。可相反，他什么也没提，只是简单说道，“我们中有叛徒.....”


	7. 非意相干的态度

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 非意相干：意外的无故冒犯

**1943年10月25号，星期一**

但丁在天边泛起鱼肚白时一个人搭了辆路边顺风车进城，他伪装成送奶工，宽大的蓝色工装裤和破旧的格子毛衣，骑着顺手偷来的自行车拐进只有一车宽的狭窄旧街，在23号筒子楼前停下。这个藏秘点的好处是所有房屋外观一致，4层红墙，深色瓦片，烟囱耸立，一栋挨着一栋，仅靠门牌以示区别。

他把自行车靠在前门花坛旁，装作随意的四下扫了几眼，未发现可疑人员后才放心走上，按约定，2长1短叩起木门。有人拉开铁栓，露出一条窄缝，警惕的蓝眼睛从里望出。

“卡尔斯，怎么，认不出了？”他咧嘴笑道。

“靠，但丁！是你，快，快进来！”金发男人猛地拉开大门。屋外，阳光透过对面房顶斜射过来，将对方照得神采奕奕，即使眼底充满血丝也挡不住卡尔斯溢于言表的兴奋激动。金发男人用力拍打但丁左肩，似乎想通过手劲确认自己完好无损，“尼禄呢？蕾蒂呢？还有我们亲爱的房东太太呢？”

他跨入屋内关上大门，顿时，玄关陷入一片晦暗，“蕾蒂和戈尔多斯坦太太被捕，尼禄是叛徒，已被我处决，”但丁把自己藏在门后的阴影中，看卡尔斯定在那里满脸错愕，“这两件事谁都不要说，尤其是不要告诉姬莉叶。”

维吉尔被关在地下室里，墙壁上方有面小窗，光线边缘正巧截止在行军床旁。对方一如既往躺得端正，双手压着被子放在胸口，简易床头柜上放了半杯牛奶和一个空盘，根据玻璃杯和盘子的完好程度，以及残留的食物碎渣可以判断，第一，维吉尔目前没有自杀倾向，第二，他哥真是饿坏了，吃得干干净净就差舔盘子了。

但丁轻手轻脚走过去，小心翼翼搬了把椅子坐旁边。老实说，能这么安安静静欣赏对方的睡颜大概是多久以前的事？或者换句话说，能安安静静和对方相处又是多久以前的事？听着维吉尔浅浅的呼吸，和窗外逐渐热闹的小街，但丁突然眼皮打颤，视线也有点模糊。考虑到自己一宿没睡，困很正常。于是他跷起左腿架于右膝，小臂交叉自然垂下，在座位上找了个相对舒服的姿势闭眼歪倒，无视脚底蹿升的冰凉寒意，不一会儿便沉沉睡去。

等再睁眼时，维吉尔已从床上平躺改为床边正坐，身上还是黑白囚衣，绿色棉被披在肩上，眼睛一眨不眨直视自己，就像一尊面无表情但会呼吸的雕塑，可苍白消瘦得又如刚从墓地里爬出的僵尸。

他被对方奇特略带诡异的状态吓了一跳，差点从椅子翻身跌倒。

维吉尔的嘴唇勾了一下，似乎是笑，但又立刻收回，速度快到但丁不确定那是自己的想象还是曾经存在的表情。

“你什么时候醒的？”他扭动屁股让自己重新坐直。

“下午2点前，”嗓音沙哑。

但丁瞄了眼玻璃杯，发现里面空得像被人舔过一样，他有点懊恼，自己应该先给对方倒杯水准备好，然后再睡觉。不过，“你怎么知道？”还这么具体？

“客厅有座大立钟，我听到了。如果你好奇，”维吉尔挺起腰部，轻扬下巴，如果不是面部依旧缺少变化，但丁都以为对方这是在炫耀能力，“我被关进地下室前，稍微留意了一楼布局。”

好吧，不是错觉，他哥就是炫耀，而且是悄无声息的高级炫耀。不知为何，有点想笑，眼前高高瘦瘦的男人和记忆中那个小孩完美重叠，甚至连头发也是。原本用发胶打理的整齐银发如今乱作一团，虽然被对方简单梳理，可还是有几缕不听指挥到处乱翘，比如额前那缵。

“你这是什么表情？”

自己无意的微笑触到对方逆鳞，引起不悦，但丁连忙发问转移注意，“那我睡了多久？”

“刚过3点，自己算。”

这骤变的态度提醒他需要换个话题，“你再次见到我，有什么想法？”

“有，”维吉尔忽然翘腿收肩，将滑下被褥再次搭好，然后十指相扣搭上膝盖，“我有许多问题需要问你。”

“呃，”他张开嘴想提醒对方，自己才是发问的那个。

“你是不是跟踪我？”

“呃。”

“你是不是潜入我的办公室偷取文件？”

“这个....”

“你是不是把照片偷偷塞进我的口袋并且借机偷走我的香烟。”

“我是以物换物，”但丁挣扎着挽回颜面，可惜效果不大。原本正常的监控方式在对方咄咄逼人的口气中和越来越冷的目光下，竟显出一丝说不出的怪异。不知道是不是刚睡醒的缘故，他感觉自己智商正急速下滑，不仅失去平时的自信沉着还被维吉尔反客为主询了个遍。

蕾蒂的话猛然响起，“说起维吉尔，你总变得不像你自己”，就在耳侧，字句清晰，他甚至能听到尾音里回荡的调侃和关心。但丁忽感心跳加快喘不上气，仿佛有人拉了绳索套在脖颈慢慢收紧，眼前浮现的漂亮异瞳眨了眨，和阳光下飘荡的尘埃一起快速散去。他捂住胸口，这次记起自己此番下来的真正目的。

“我也同样有问题需要问你，”故意将声调压低，努力使自己听上去冷漠一点，“你....”

“我是你的囚犯吗？”维吉尔不耐烦的直接打断。

“你，”又一次结舌。

是囚犯吗？应该是的，对方和姬莉叶不一样。可具体如何定义这种不一样，以及划分界限又在哪里？他不知道，竟然不知道，但丁慌了神，马上意识到自己好像从没认真想过。大概是我到现在望着对面真实存在的维吉尔，心中依有做梦的错觉，不敢相信，不能相信，所以从不考虑。

“但丁，如果你不清楚我可以告诉你，因为你的原因，我被抓了起来，受尽折磨，也是因为你的原因，我成了逃犯，狼狈不堪，我从一名军人变为逃犯都是因为你。”

“你怎么....”

“听我说完！我不管你们所谓的革命有多高尚，是的，你听清楚，我不在乎，因此不要试图给我洗脑。我猜你们一定是出于某个特殊目的，需要我，所以才故意陷害我，毁掉我，然后再把我从监狱里弄出来.....”

“维吉尔！我....”

“闭嘴，我说了，听我讲完！”对方生气的站起来，攥着被子踱到窗下，背对自己，仰望路面上行走经过的各式皮鞋，一床薄薄棉被愣是让维吉尔穿出笔直军装的感觉，“我可以负责任的告诉你，你们当中有内鬼。”


	8. 非愚则诬的猜测

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 非愚则诬：不是生性愚蠢的话，就是故意污蔑

**1943年10月25号，星期一**

“哈哈哈，维吉尔，离间是没用的，”但丁尝试着用大笑来掩盖心中的惊讶，“不过我好奇，你到底想指控谁？”

“看来你还没察觉，”对方放松姿态靠坐在桌边，用鼻子哼了一声，“是我高估了你的能力。”

这话听来格外刺耳，他有点怨恨的双手交叉放在胸前，仰头后靠，尽量用平静不带任何感情的语气说，“你根本不了解我，更不用说他们了，比起你，我更愿意相信我的朋友。”

“确实，我不了解你，我也非常希望你不那么了解我，正如你希望你能相信你的朋友一样。可现实是，人们的希望不会总都实现。”

对方低着头，目光直视空无一物的水泥地板。不得不说，他哥的表情管理很到位，和摩迪斯一样，有时面对这种人，相同的话由他们说来就是完全不同另一个意思，而且你还琢磨不透对方到底在用什么心态说出这番话语。

既然猜不透，那就坦白点，“维吉尔，你的目的是什么？”

“但丁，你的目的又是什么？”

“我觉得以现在的情况，你似乎没有资格对我发问，”他磨着牙高声说道。

“所以我是你的囚犯了？”维吉尔偏过头，笑了笑，那表情不知是嘲笑但丁的虚张声势还是讽刺他们现在一坐一站，一低一高，一个精神紧张，一个神态自然，审讯者与被审讯者的处境逆转。

“如果你继续不配合，我可以把你变成我的囚犯，”他决定站起来和对方处于同一高度，但体格差异却让自己产生一种“相同容量的长方体，我横向发展维吉尔纵向延申，所以他比我高”的奇怪感受。但丁很不喜欢这种被动劣势，于是他走过去，慢慢逼近，试图通过气势营造出符合身份的压迫感。

对方挑起一侧淡眉，笑意更深，“接下来你是不是要说代表正义处决我？”

他突然停住，维吉尔身后的灰色背景瞬间变淡，绿色棉被也跟着消失，他还是他，不过却立在一堵缠有带刺铁丝的红砖墙前，而自己，冷酷的抬臂举枪，用半圆准星锁定对方。这场景犹如黑夜里两车交会，对面冷不防射出的远灯，刺眼的光线照得自己大脑空白。

“怎么？难道你不打算杀我？就是因为我是你哥哥，所以你不方便下手？”

不，他张开嘴想大声反驳，可看到维吉尔得意洋洋曲起左腿，修长手指打着节拍敲击桌面时，又果断闭嘴，面部维持愤怒委屈的爆发状态，但心理却发出一阵满足且兴奋的长笑，哈！就像儿时，你为了把我赶走，处心积虑捡些难听话，故意刺激我、挑动我，维吉尔，你可真是一个幼稚鬼！

“哑巴了？”对方见自己握紧拳头呼呼出气更加骄傲，“你想找我叙旧，可我并不想叙旧，我们为何不表现出成年人该有的样子，直接点，给出对方想要的，来换取自己需要的？”

“你想要什么，维吉尔？”

“你需要什么，但丁？”

“我们的谈话貌似陷入死循环。”

“如果你配合一点告诉我你需要什么，那或许这个问题就能迎刃而解。不过我可以先大胆猜测，你可能需要与安全局有关的东西，是什么呢？电报密码？结构地图？还是我脑袋里装的内部资料？”维吉尔支起脸颊故作沉思的用食指点了点太阳穴。

但丁绷紧下巴咬住后牙，不管怎么说，他确实真的需要这些内容，可麻烦的是他又不能直接点明自己具体需要哪一部分，必须找到最佳途径在对方无意识的情况下套出有用信息。

“那你需要什么？一杯水？一顿午餐？还是一张通往瑞士的通行证？”

“都需要，但让我们从最简单的开始，水，午餐，然后我想洗个澡。如果你足够慷慨，请给我一套像样的衣服，我不想跟乞丐似的走来走去，”说着，维吉尔跟“乞丐似的”拖着被子往铁床走去。

对方这固执蛮横的态度简直把自己当副官使唤，所以他想都没想脱口而出，“烟呢？你不需要吗？”

“烟？”维吉尔好像没反应过来，略带迟疑的转过身，“哦，蓝色硬盒万宝路，谢谢。”

“对不起，我没有，”他在对方的期待下咧嘴一笑，开心欣赏维吉尔微微瞪眼而后蹙眉，既困惑又生气的小表情。

“那你为什么要提？！”

“没什么，就是想拒绝你，”所有憋屈和痛苦在这一刻一扫而光，但丁甚至愉悦得想吹口哨，“对了，”他把胳膊搭在门棱，单手叉腰，扭胯撅臀，站成一副流氓样，“你的烟我可没抽，如果要找，让卡尔斯赔你。就是那个金毛小胡须，一笑特别欠揍的男人。”

“。。。。。”

“所以，”金毛小胡须，一笑特别欠揍的男人双手握着咖啡杯鬼鬼祟祟挤到自己身旁，“姬莉叶又问我了，我该怎么说？还有摩迪斯，他虽然装出不在意的样子，但我能看出他很担心。”

但丁正在厨房给维吉尔做三明治，当然也顺便给自己做一份。这帮家伙，竟然没一个人下楼喊他吃饭，而且看样子，也没考虑给多留2份。

“你告诉姬莉叶尼禄执行任务去了，然后摩迪斯，我很佩服你，你竟然能看出他很担心。”他打开橱柜，在一堆瓶瓶罐罐中翻找，发现大部分都是过期鱼罐头，好不容易搜到一瓶花生酱，也因太久未开，瓶盖处已被干结果酱彻底封死。叹口气，拉卡抽斗找小刀。

“不是，我不是用眼看，我是用心感受，你知道他虽然跟蕾蒂关系一般，但尼禄好歹是摩迪斯招募的人，如今.....哎，你说尼禄为什么？他是犹太人，你说，我，哎，不明白，他不是对党卫军恨之入骨吗？说真的，不是不相信你的判断，只是，算了算了，反正这样了，”卡尔斯盯着手中不再冒烟的冷咖啡，小声嘀咕。

“你的意思是我判断错误？”但丁立起刀刃开始一点点撬动瓶盖。

“怎么会？你一定是掌握了我不知道的信息，不过，不愿说算了，我也不想知道太多，知道太多的人压力大责任也大，我只想开开心心过好每一天。我，就有点感叹，某些人的表里不一。”

“你指谁？”

“还能是谁？摩迪斯啊，别看平时一脸事不关己的样子，关键时刻真的是。比如说，他昨天明明很担心你，却要通过不停抱怨的方式表达，搞得我又烦又紧张，连觉都没睡好。还有，他明明很惦记巴鲁，却非要装作上街买面包的样子，你说说拐角就是面包店，可他愣是买了仨小时.....”

“嘭，”但丁用力过猛，将瓶盖和玻璃罐口一同敲碎。他攥住刀柄，在卡尔斯吃惊的注视下吸口气，从残缺罐底挖出一勺花生酱，均匀涂在面包上，“我不是说过不准外出吗？”

“我哪儿管的住摩迪斯啊！再说你那个时候在睡觉，你也看到了，这破房子里什么都没有，总不能让大家跟你一起饿肚子吧？而且摩迪斯的伪装你放心，装女人都没问题！”

“你怎么知道他是去找巴鲁的？”

卡尔斯笑了两声抖抖胡子，“这话问得，我看见他往口袋里揣吗啡了，这不是.....”

“吗啡？”

“对啊，不是你给他的吗？”


	9. 非亲非故的关系

**1943年10月25号，星期一**

但丁跟着维吉尔去二楼浴室，是的，他哥就像入住酒店的尊贵客人，在前面大摇大摆的走，而他像可怜巴巴的行李生局促的在走廊上人工引路。“对，上楼梯左拐第3间，门是蓝色的那个。没有，那个是蓝色，只是年久失修变成蓝绿色。好吧好吧，这是绿色，我是色弱。”但丁偷偷撇嘴，对自己充当的角色颇有微词，维吉尔宁愿把手背在身后，都不肯帮他拿点洗漱用品和换洗衣物，尽管这所有的东西都是给对方准备的。

两个高挺男人一同挤进2乘3的狭小空间，四目相对，维吉尔皱眉，但丁呲笑。

“你进来干嘛？”伸出手，迫使胸膛间空出一臂位置。这导致但丁的屁股膈在洗脸池边缘，他只能通过战术后仰的方式来实现维吉尔“我不愿意和你面对面呼吸”的愿望。

“我要看着你，免得你逃跑，”他腾出一只手艰难的把小瓶洗发水和半块香皂放到台上，“省点用，现在这些都是限量供应。”

“逃跑？”被白了一眼。整个卫生间就靠近右上角有扇小窗，大概只能勉强塞出一个头，可这不妨碍但丁找借口。

“这么一点都不够我洗一遍，”晃晃液体又嫌弃放下，然后拿出香皂闻了闻，眉心沟壑愈深，“这是什么奇怪的味道？”

“那还真是对不起了，”做他哥的“副官”真难，同情那橘发小鬼，“我们这些平民享受不到党卫军军官的高级待遇，请您体谅一下下层百姓的艰辛。”

对方抽动嘴角，瞪了一眼，但没反驳，开始老老实实解扣子。空气骤然燥热，他快速转身，一口气说完剩下内容，“左边是凉水右边是热水不要把热水一次性用光省着点。”

哗啦啦的流水成功压下簌簌的脱衣声，也顺理成章按住但丁击鼓震荡的心跳和跃动不安的身体。他耐心等浴帘拉上，这才松气，把衣服挂在门后，掏出报纸，坐在马桶上看了起来。不过，从维吉尔坐进浴盆到出来擦头这段时间，但丁一直保持背对翘腿的姿势，跟眼前未翻一页的报纸一样，一动不动。

“你明天跟我出去一趟，”他突然说道。

“你不怕我跑了？”

“我想了想，觉得你说得对，你还能跑哪儿去，维吉尔，回你的秘密警察局吗？”

**1943年10月26号，星期二**

但丁没跟摩迪斯核实吗啡的事，因为还不到时候。但他郑重其事告诉屋内所有人，外出，无论什么理由什么形式，都必须向他汇报，以及他和维吉尔要出去采购，麻烦摩迪斯帮忙伪装。

黑发男人依旧面无表情，只是绕着维吉尔转了3圈后简单评判道，“他腰板太直，一看就是军人，所以只能化妆成退伍军人，”扭头对但丁认真的说，“那就麻烦你弯弯腰吧。”

于是但丁戴起灰白假发，套上宽大襦裙，毛线手套和小挎包，将花围巾包在头上盖住大半张脸，剩余部分则用宽边眼镜和混杂陈灰的粉底共同营造出沧桑感。

“亲爱的，”他招招手，用老太太特有尖锐沙哑的嗓音朝大胡子的维吉尔喊道，“走吧。”

“亲爱的，你不要走那么快，我跟不上，”弯着腰确实有点影响速度，但维吉尔置若罔闻反而越来越快，恨不得和自己拉出一条街的距离。这可不行，他赶紧小跑两步，拉住对方，使劲拽住胳膊，攀了上去，“亲爱的，你要丢下我不管不顾吗？”

维吉尔阴沉着脸甩了下手臂，示意放开。可但丁死死拉住，不肯松手。

“我不会跑的，”压低声音命令道，“松开。”

“什么？亲爱的？”高声回复，“我耳朵不太好，你大点声。”

“你！”

手掌下整只胳膊都在颤抖，他能感受到维吉尔竭力克制的愤怒。可与对方不同，此刻但丁心里正欢快演奏着贝多芬的《欢乐颂》，哈利路亚，他终于找回精准踩破维吉尔雷点的方法了。你不愿意与我产生过多交集，可我就是锲而不舍缠着你，你不愿回忆过去的往事，可我一有机会就说不停，你不愿接受真正的现实，可我就是变着法子向你证明。维吉尔，睁眼看看这街道上行走匆忙的人群，看看他们的脸，你仔细看看，这些是你坐在办公桌后、高级餐厅和软皮座椅飞驰而过时根本注意不到的细节。战争，不仅给对方带来伤痛，也给我们带来同样的伤痛。

“亲爱的，你还记得我被你打掉的那颗牙吗？我还留着，你知道我为什么留着吗？因为它告诉我书本的力量，”怀里手臂逐渐放松，“可你知道吗？这大街上快见不到读书的年轻小伙了，他们都上了战场。想想，假如我们有孩子，大概也会有孙子，十七八岁的白发男孩，正是恋爱的年纪......”

“但，黛芙妮，闭嘴。”

维吉尔抱着纸袋，里面装着面包、香肠和蔬菜。二人路过一间杂货铺，进去买了瓶花生酱，付钱时，他哥毫不掩饰的盯着货架上的香烟，手指用力揉捏纸袋，脚尖不停拍打地面，浑身弥漫着紧张和不耐。但丁扫了一眼单价后，郁闷的想，哎该死的，便宜了卡尔斯那只老狐狸。

他们面朝东往回走，夕阳将影子拉得很长，一前一后，交错重叠，即使没有牵手也给人以牵手的错觉。但丁赶着自己的倒影步伐轻松向前迈进，虽然与维吉尔有限的交流常以对方语气刻薄的一声“闭嘴”结束，可就是这种你来我往的碎碎争吵，让他恍然生出战争结束，自己和对方一起变老，步履蹒跚慢慢回家的温馨。无需太多言语表达，熟悉到沉默也是一种自然，彼此安静，肩并肩走在深冬的柏林街道。

可中央广场竖立的绞刑架却打破了一切美好幻想。

他愣在那里，大概十几秒或者1分钟，眼球剧烈转动，目光无法聚焦，犹如起雾的玻璃窗，你看到了但意识在强烈拒绝，又仿佛只是一个梦，翻身从左侧睡到右侧，美梦陡然变为噩梦。他想直起腰冲过去，但已有人替他按住自己。

“但丁，”维吉尔突然出现横在面前，像拔插头一样粗暴的切断画面，“收起你的眼泪，这周围都是便衣警察，不要让那黑发女人白白死了。”

“黑发女人？”他一把攥住对方衣袖，呼哧呼哧发出溺水般的喘息，“你认识她？”

“但丁，”维吉尔又叫了一次自己的名字，声音更低更沉，真如一位饱经世故的老人，从容冷静，“我早告诉你了，你们当中有叛徒。”


	10. 非此即彼的选择

**1943年10月26号，星期二**

但丁直起腰从维吉尔手中接过纸袋，对方自觉的朝地下室走去。他站在楼梯口，望了眼漆黑阴冷的“囚室”，犹豫一下还是问道，“你需要书吗？”

瘦高男人转身抬头没有一点迟疑，“你会提供台灯吗？”

“当然。”

“那我需要，谢谢。”

回到厨房，趁一楼没人，但丁把食物依次取出，用小刀沿袋底边缘小心拆开，露出折叠处的一行小字，“游击队呀，快带我走吧，15”。他攥住纸袋，想大哭的同时又笑得抬不起头，只能呼呼出气抒发情感，没想到就是这歪歪扭扭的歌词让竟自己瞬间觉得生活不算太糟，日子还能继续。他把炉子点燃，看黄色焰火摇曳着将纸袋吞噬干净。

有句老话说得好，“在不知道相信谁时，最好的办法是谁都不信”。

“我很抱歉，但情况就是这样。”

“.....你想让我做什么？”

“我们不知道蕾蒂能撑多久，所以按最坏的结果打算，明天对方就知道下次任务的发布时间是27号，我的计划是让你留在这里，等待26号中午的电报，将队伍中有叛徒的消息传达给上级，再告诉对方，我们要实施斩首行动，并询问具体时间....”

“斩首行动，只有时间？”

“对，计划我有，只需要时间。消息传完，这个电台就没用了，毁掉埋好，不能让人轻易发现。然后你去面包店用老办法把内容传给我。如果计划成功，暗号是‘游击队呀，快带我走吧’，后面带上行动日期，只写几号就行。记住，务必在26号传给我，如果我没收到你的消息......”

“我明白，然后呢？”

“你去找托尼奥告诉他，我要执行斩首计划。然后你有两个选择，服从托尼奥的安排，以后他就是你的上级....”

“你想把我从任务中踢出去？做梦！没门！但丁，我说过我.....”

“我知道！听我说完！第二，你还是行动小组的一员，但要躲在暗处，去小酒馆找凯特，那里人员混杂不容易被发现。你躲在那儿直到我想办法联系你，记住，一定要沉住气....”

“我选第二条！”

“哈，尼禄，说好的沉住气呢？”

“。。。。。”

“。。。。。”

“我认真的想了想，我选第二条。”

“尼禄，你要明白，这个计划不一定成功，你.....”

“但丁，我想没弄明白的人是你，我说过，我不怕死。我认真的想过，给我一粒氰化钾吧，如果万不得已，我会毫不犹豫吞下去。”

“......你和姬莉亚.....”

“如果我为了选择姬莉亚而苟活，我会瞧不起我自己，况且我也没法面对我的朋友、家人，甚至连姬莉亚也会瞧不起我。但丁，如果你想祝福我，那就祝福计划一定成功！”

“.....好，我会努力让你们活下去的，我保证！”

“别这么说，我们一定会活到胜利的那天，相信我，我预感很灵。”

现在，但丁坐在椅子上思考着该如何告诉众人这个消息。他想了许久，直到摩迪斯下楼，安静的像个幽灵，默默站在背后。

“我靠！”他大叫着从座椅上摔下来，“你站在这里多久了，难道不会说话吗？”

“大概十分钟，我会，我只是不知道跟你说什么好，”摩迪斯慢慢移到炉子旁，将水壶接满，从橱柜里拿出一个杯子，又从口袋里摸出点茶叶。

但丁看对方一丝不苟泡茶的样子，突然想到了维吉尔。我或许可以给他带杯茶，说起来摩迪斯好像也是柏林大学毕业，哲学系，如果没有战争，他们两个会成为朋友吗.....

“你盯着我看，所以我默认你有话想对我说。”

“蕾蒂走了在广场。你的吗啡从哪儿来的？”第一句说得很轻，第二句连得很快。

摩迪斯倒茶的手顿了一下，反问道，“你怎么知道我有吗啡？卡尔斯吗？”

但丁不吭声。

黑发男人又从橱柜里拿出一个杯子，“要糖吗？”

“有糖吗？”

“没有。”

“那你为什么提？！”

“想告诉你没有，”摩迪斯在对面坐下，顺便推来一个冒白烟的马克杯，“我认为我们的行动已经被敌人得知。”

“为什么？”他端起杯子在对方的注视下猛喝一口，“靠！这么烫！”又伸着舌头吐出大半。

“因为我有两个怀疑对象，我知道你也有怀疑对象，我可能就在名单上，无论你信不信，我都不是叛徒，”摩迪斯对着杯口吹了吹，同样，在但丁的注视下喝了一口，咽下去。

“你怀疑谁？”他把椅子往外错了点，正好侧身能看到对方，也能利用余光观察楼梯。

“卡尔斯和巴鲁。”

“为什么？”

“排除法，不是我，不是你。当然，我原本不确定，但蕾蒂如果真死了，那就不该是你。但如果真的是你，”对方用缺少情感的灰眼睛仔细审视但丁，接着语调平静不带任何波澜的说，“那你就是一个货真价实的大混蛋。”

但丁苦笑的想，我现在就是一个货真价实的大混蛋。

那边摩迪斯继续平稳有序的分析，“我的吗啡是劫狱时在医务室拿的，但是，我在沿楼梯往回走的过程中，透过平台的玻璃窗看到卡尔斯慌慌张张跑向汽车。我原以为是你们出事了，可结果似乎跟我想的不太一样。”

“这事儿你就没想过跟我提一下？”但丁皱着眉，怒视茶中倒影。

“我不知道这是不是你给卡尔斯的任务。”

“那你怎么现在想起跟我说了？”

“因为我需要你帮我排除巴鲁的嫌疑，”黑发男人用举杯喝茶的动作来遮挡面部肌肉的变化。但丁看着对方骨节发白的手指和略微皱起的眉毛，顿时觉得卡尔斯也不总是说屁话，摩迪斯确实有表情。

“如果卡尔斯是叛徒，那巴鲁至少有一半可能不是叛徒。”

“你为什么怀疑他？”

“上次行动失败我们分开很久，不是他找我，是我找他。巴鲁当时状态很差，我指精神状态，他反复质疑我这么做的意义。我以为这只是阶段性遇到挫折的正常困惑，所以没有在意。但我昨天带着吗啡去看他时，意外发现，他的腿伤好了很多，似乎进行过专门治疗。”

“这可真是个好消息，”但丁都不知道该以什么样的心情说话，是讽刺挖苦还是由衷祝贺？

摩迪斯显然感受不到这种复杂，因为对方一本正经的解释，“对他来说可能是，对我们来说可能不是。”

看着黑发男人如石蜡般纹丝不动的脸，他忽然好奇，“巴鲁是你亲哥哥，如果他真是叛徒你会怎么办？”

“我说了，亲手处决，”见自己怔住，对方又点头强调，“尼禄是因为纯粹的仇恨，你是因为对暴政的不满，但我不一样，我反对的是整个体制，这是一种可笑的殖民主义，我们必须毁掉它，在废墟上才能建立新的城市，新的国家。因此我有坚定的信念，我不会为了一个人而放弃我的理想。”

“共产主义吗？”

“一方面，如果你想全面了解，我可以讲给你....”

“不用！我现在担心的是你从巴鲁那里回来没有被跟踪吧？”

“我不知道，应该没有，我绕了半个城。”

“好吧，谢谢分享，”但丁按着桌面站起来，“我最后确认一下，这茶你没下毒吧？”

“毒死你对我并没有作用，”他果不其然被白了一眼，“尼禄是不是还活着？”

“大概吧。”

“戈尔多斯坦太太呢？”

他想了想，就算党卫军再混蛋，总不至于对一个80多岁的老人下手吧，“应该没事。”

“妮可很担心，她只是努力不让自己显露出来。”

“名师出高徒，”他笑了笑小声嘀咕。

“什么？”

“没什么，关于卡尔斯，我等他和妮可从大学回来后再说，在确定前，你不要表现出任何想法。”

但丁说完立马后悔，因为摩迪斯面无表情的嗯了一声。


	11. 非分之想的安排

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PS：《堂·吉诃德》真的是一本好书，斜体字为书中警句
> 
> 其实引用的话不光是对应的每个人也是但丁的想法
> 
> 友情提示，每一章的题目其实也跟本章的剧情相关

**1943年10月26号，星期二**

_“真理即使细弱如丝，也扯不断，混杂在一堆谎话里也会露头，像油浮在水上一样”_

_“世上总有一颗心在期待、呼唤着另一颗心”_

姬莉叶找到他时，但丁正躺在床上看《堂·吉诃德》，这本书陪伴了他整整20年，书棱磨蚀严重，露出里面的装线，其中几页更是犟犟巴巴仿佛执意要与书本分离，但又藕断丝连被迫无奈拴在一起。看的时候需用手捧着格外小心，否则页码跑掉就很难找回。

眼前棕发女孩依旧有点畏畏缩缩，但相比最初只要无意触碰就会失声尖叫的状态健康很多，连脸色也逐渐红润起来。但丁礼貌的给对方拖了把椅子并保持适当距离，他原以姬莉叶来是想询问有关尼禄的事，可对方却先介绍起个人背景，“我曾在护士学院学习，但哥哥担心我被派上战场，于是把我送到柏林大学当助教.....”提起哥哥，女孩咬紧嘴唇努力憋住眼泪。

对于姬莉叶的遭遇，但丁深感愧疚。是他，在发现尼禄和姬莉叶的关系后，指使小孩利用对方真挚的感情和不忍失去的恐惧心里来套取机密，将“无关紧要”的文件带出，摄像拍照。如果不是那次抓捕前，姬莉叶冒着生命危险连夜警告，他们早就被一网打尽。可女孩也因此暴露自己，埋下隐患。只是头脑发热陷入爱情，无辜女孩就如笼中之鸟被他们欺骗，操纵，经历不幸，可这就是战争，没有人能独善其身。

“......然后我注意到您的哥哥，他有点不太对劲。”

“哪里不对劲？”

“可能是我多心，但他，我是说某些表现，很像我在医院遇到长期服用帕飞丁的士兵。”

_“任何幸福都不会十分纯粹，多少总会掺杂着一些悲哀”_

_“聪明人是不会把所有的鸡蛋都放在一个篮子里的”_

卡尔斯靠在三楼窗台抽烟，但丁走过去，皱了皱鼻子，烟气偏浓，有股焦油味。

“你的线人可靠吗？”

“什么？”对方被问得愣了一下，“哦哦哦，可靠，怎么了？”

“你的线人......算了，不问了。”

“是的但丁，每个人都有点小秘密，”金发男人挤挤眼睛点了下鼻尖。

他微笑着摇头，“新任务马上下来，需要准备。”

“准备什么？”

“等通知，不过，为了安全起见，我们要暂时分开。你、摩迪斯和妮可留在这里，我带着维吉尔和姬莉亚转移到另一个地方。”

卡尔斯似乎对安排没有任何疑问和异议，连自己去哪儿也不屑于问。对方只是弹了下烟灰，简单说道，“什么时候走？怎么联系？”

“明天，开车，我帮你们定了份牛奶，注意玻璃瓶口的纸盖子。另外，最近不要乱出去，等安排。”

“知道啦，上尉同志！”卡尔斯叼着烟歪歪斜斜敬了个礼。

“就你屁话多，对了，”他在下楼前又扭头补了句，“你不是叛徒吧？”

“但丁你有病吧！”对方用吸剩下的烟屁股砸向自己。

他伸手接住又立刻砸回，卡尔斯侧身躲避，烟蒂划出窗外，“卡尔斯你乱丢烟头的臭毛病要改一改了！”

“什么鬼？！喂，但丁，你不是大晚上让我出去拾回来吧？！”

_“重要的不在于你是谁生的，而在于你跟谁交朋友”_

**1943年10月27号，星期三**

_“不死就有生命，也就是说，有生命就有希望”_

他把妮可拉到一旁悄悄说道，“帮我看住他们两个，第一不要吵架，第二.....”

“你在开玩笑嘛？吵架？摩迪斯，不可能的！”

“嘘，小声点，”他冲妮可脑后轻轻拍了一掌，小姑娘顿时夸张的捂着脑袋嘟起嘴，“第二，帮我看住他们不要乱跑.....”

“但丁，再说一遍，摩迪斯，不可能的，”妮可这次学乖了，也装模做样谨慎小心的凑过来慢慢说道。

于是他又给对方来了一掌，“第三，炸药的事长点心，另外注意安全。”

“但丁，”红发女孩扶了扶眼镜说，“尼禄什么时候回来？”

“快了，别担心。”

“我奶奶和蕾蒂呢？”

“在不来梅。”

“但丁你不会骗我吧？”

“怎么会，蕾蒂身份暴露只能暂时躲避，跟你奶奶一起。你快点把炸药弄出来，我就给你一张去不来梅的火车票。”

妮可歪头盯着他看了半天，终于说道，“我相信你。”

_“诚实人说的话，像他的抵押品那样可靠”_

_“目标愈高，志向就愈可贵”_

但丁下达完任务，所有人离开，摩迪斯依然坐着，目光随自己移动而摇摆。

“我需要一个解释。”

“你不要去见巴鲁了，”他正忙着给维吉尔准备早餐，等对方吃完，其他人准备好就能出发，“计划在6~8号之间，具体待定，目标人物是安全局高层，等炸药到齐，你就让卡尔斯护送妮可去不来梅，你和我单独执行接下来的任务。我不在，你是负责人，保护他们的安全。”

“所以，巴鲁是叛徒。”

他端着盘子转身望向摩迪斯，不管对方吃惊也好，悲伤也罢，反正那一瞬间的感情变化他错过了。现在，但丁面对的是一个缄默老练的游击队员。

摩迪斯瞟了眼盘子上精心摆放的食物时，难得的皱了下眉，“但丁，我不认为每个人都能做到像我一样，所以我也不会用我的价值观强行嵌套。可是，我想说的是，阶级对立是一个难以跨过的鸿沟，人生理想的巨大差异哪怕是血浓于水的亲情也无法消除.....”

“好好好，我知道我知道，”他敷衍的打断对方，“我把你的书带给他了，希望你的马克思能挽救一颗黑暗无比的灵魂。”

“那是圣经的作用，但我还是由衷希望他读了之后能提供一些有价值的信息，否则我实在看不出他存在的价值。”

他呲笑着绕过餐桌，“这也是马克思教你的？为了高尚而伟大的目标，一切方法都被允许？”

摩迪斯抽动嘴角，“我不是空想派，我是实干派，所以如果你非要这么定义，是的，”对方瞪大眼睛把后面一句念得像宣誓般庄重认真，“一切手段都被允许，而且，我也建议你这么做。”

但丁沉默片刻随后说道，“一会儿你把剩下的吗啡给我，”接着头也不回向地下室走去。

_“需要是不择手段的”_


	12. 非刑逼拷的对峙

**1943年10月27号，星期三**

但丁单膝蹲在床边，掏出纱布拉过维吉尔的手腕，开始一圈一圈认真缠绕。细瘦小臂几乎摸不到脂肪，手掌下突兀的骨骼只覆了层薄薄肌肉，微微颤抖，连同削直的双肩，嶙峋的双腿。这种不自觉的战栗并非恐惧，而是毒瘾发作的前兆。可对方似乎不以为意，安静的坐在床头，饶有兴趣的问道，“我一直期待你问点有价值的东西，而不是一味叙旧。”

他用剪刀截断，并在末端打了一个大大的蝴蝶结，“那我就问个有趣的，你七八岁就能读懂《堂·吉诃德》？先不说书中想表达的深层含义，光里面句子就够晦涩难懂。所以我好奇，你是不是为了避免和我玩耍，才故意拿本特别厚的书？”

维吉尔挑眉看了眼手腕上的白色大结，非常配合的伸出另一只手，“但丁，一个七八岁的男孩能看懂什么？我只是觉得里面插图好看，仅此而已。”

但丁听了有点郁闷，他一直以为对方是出于某个特殊理由才选择《堂·吉诃德》，没想到他哥只是单纯当作连环画来看，枉自己当年顶着大火冲回去拿书。哎，如果不是那本该死的书，他也不会和维吉尔分开这么久。

“你好像对这个答案不太满意？”

“蒙德斯的文件一般都放在哪里？”但丁一边示意对方在床上仰面躺好，双臂举过头顶，一边从口袋里拿出手铐，语气温和的说道。

可维吉尔却表现得十分意外，竟然冒了句，“你想做什么？”

“把你绑在床上？”他把不怎么配合但没有反抗的手压上床头栏杆，低头看着对方大睁的眼睛真诚问道，“对了，你要不要先去一趟卫生间？”

“我，”维吉尔抿住嘴停下扭动的身体，闭上眼一副慷慨就义的样子。

但丁突然觉得这个姿势的哥哥像小时候一样可爱，于是找了个合适位置给对方拷上，不能太高使肩膀乏力，也不能太低别着胳膊，手铐圈号不松不紧，最大限度让维吉尔感到舒服。如果对方挣扎还有纱布保护，想想，自己可真是充满人道主义精神。

他来到床尾，帮维吉尔把长靴袜子一起脱下。光滑脚背像冬霜般洁白，又如蛋壳似细腻，五个趾头笔直匀称整整齐齐并成一道弯曲弧线。但丁握住瘦而露骨的脚踝，又捏了捏干净饱满的甲盖，结果对方猛然用力，连通脚趾的筋脉绷显出来，而自己后背也重重挨了几下。他不生气，反而心情愉快的继续手上动作，利用软绳把不听话的小腿固定在床尾栏杆。然后搬了把椅子放在离床一米的地方，双腿分开反坐上去，手肘搭在座椅靠背，清了清嗓子，准备跟维吉尔聊天。

“你还没回答我的问题，蒙德斯的文件一般都放在哪里？”

对方一动不动，沉默不语。但丁摸摸下巴，好像该剃胡须了，可现在不是关心外表的时候，“我以为我们已经达成合作的共识....”

“我以为我不是你的囚犯！”维吉尔忽然侧头，隔着手臂怒视自己。

“你不是我的囚犯，”他像个孩子似的，用脚尖压住地，大腿夹着椅子，一步一顿吱吱咛咛往前推进。

“是吗？那这是为什么？”大声吼着并用力摇动手铐。

但丁把自己移到床头柜的位置，越过栏杆和仰头的维吉尔对视。深蓝瞳孔微微放大，周围出现一圈窄窄黑色，左眼皮痉挛性抖动，呼吸厚重并且无序，连前额发根看起来都有些潮湿。他从大衣内侧掏出一个浅棕小瓶，和一只注射器，在对方面前晃了晃，“我只是不希望你一会儿毒瘾发作影响谈话质量。”

维吉尔瞪大眼睛，难以置信的转动眼球，“你要给我注射镇静剂？！”

“哈哈哈，不，”他笑着把东西放在床头柜上，“这是你的奖励，如果你乖乖回答问题，我就给你打一针，”接着，低下头尽量拉近自己和对方的距离，“我不知道你是否体会过那种欲望得不到释放的感受，像无数蚂蚁啃咬内脏，压抑绝望，愿意做任何事换来解脱。你肯定不希望我看到你大小便失禁，流着口水卑微乞讨的样子。”

“哼，或许我不会！”

“你当然觉得自己不会，因为你的药从未断过。如果不是有人提醒，我都差点忘记你有注射镇静剂的嗜好，”但丁伸手按住脖颈，迫使蓝眼睛继续望着自己，“我没时间跟你玩猜猜看的游戏。现在，我再问一遍，蒙德斯的文件放在哪里？”

“我以为你知道，毕竟你进我办公室跟出入宾馆一样自由！”

“配合一点维吉尔，想想你的瑞士护照，我确实有办法让你越过边境。给我我想要的，我自然会给你你想要的。”

“那就不要用无意义的问题来试探我，直接了当一点但丁，你到底想知道什么？”

“好，那你告诉我叛徒是谁？”

维吉尔盯着他看了一会儿，斜下眼角叹口气，“我不知道，我只知道他是一个你信任的人。”

“是吗？”但丁有点拿不准对方的态度，可指尖脉搏却一起一伏依旧平稳，“那你怎么知道我们中有叛徒？”

“我在被捕前一直查你的案子，有些地方疑点很多，唯一解释是你们中有叛徒，而且，”他哥笑了笑，摆动肩膀，换了个更方便的姿势抬头，“通过我这几天观察，你似乎比我预料中要机敏许多。”

这突如其来的称赞让但丁瞬间精神焕发，聊天气氛也骤然缓和。他又吱吱咛咛拖着椅子从床头移到床边，双臂交叉趴在靠背上，“你看，这就是友好谈话，所以，蒙德斯的文件到底放在哪里？”

“你真不知道？”对方用被刘海遮住的眼睛仔细打量自己。

但丁眨眨眼，抚摸着扎人腮帮，一本正经的说，“我曾想进去，可是不成功，所以我真不知道。”

“进门右手正对玻璃窗的墙上挂有一幅元首画像，画像背后藏有保险柜，蒙德斯把所有重要资料都放在里面，密码也只有他一个人知道，”维吉尔还颇有见解的提出看法，“如果你们想通过潜入办公室的方式窃取文件，恐怕不行。”

“我没打算去偷文件，我只是好奇，”顺便验证答案的真实性，“蒙德斯下一次去布拉格的时间你知道吗？”

“所以，你们的目标是蒙德斯？还是，”慢条斯理补充道，“好奇？”


End file.
